ONE PIECE: THE SKY KING
by pirate king roxas
Summary: Tsuna never wanted this, but a chance meeting has changed his life for the worst as he's forced into a life of piracy, fighting, love adventure, and the few good times that will accompany him on his way to the grandline, followed by a crew of crazy pirates including the awesome ninja, a cooking pyromaniac, and a shy illusionist who keeps calling him boss. Rated for mature scenes


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will have multiple crossovers but tsuna is the main character and this is set in the one piece universe about 60 years after luffy claimed the throne of pirate king. I will also state all the characters who are from other worlds and their respective places**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE **Meeting the super ultimate great ninja!

* * *

"Ah man this is bad, Natsu I think we're lost," cried a boy with brown messy hair.

"Grr grr," Natsu said. Natsu was a small lion only reaching his owner's knees, with yellow fur and an orange mane

"No natsu I don't know how to navigate, damn I knew I knew I shouldn't have taken that nap, but damn it I was sleepy and the fish weren't biting. I hope I can find an island before my ship capsizes," said the brown haired boy. As if it was magic an island appeared on the horizon.

"YYEEEESSSS, maybe my luck is finally starting to change, look Natsu an island" the boy cried as he jumped for joy. "Come on, lets see if they got any food."

1 hour later

The messy haired boy had docked his dingy and started exploring the only town in the island. "Um... I think I got enough beli to buy you a slab of meat and meal for myself," the boy said to his pet and he roared in delight. As they walked around to find a restaurant that let pets in, the kid noticed something making its way through the crowed of people as it got faster people started jumping out the way, it was getting closer and it was coming right at him. Frozen in place all he could do was let it crash into him and knock them both down. He soon realized that the "thing" was in fact a girl maybe his age with short black hair.

"Ow ow ow... um are u okay miss?" the boy asked as he got up and offered his hand to help her up, but instead she jumped to her feet and took off past. "Man, she could of said sorry," the boy grumbled.

Natsu and his master kept searching and soon found themselves upon a small dinner that let pets in. "Alright lets get our grub on" the teen said. They quickly found a table and ordered some food. "Mm, that was delicious" the boy said and natsu purred in agreement. "Alright, lets pay up and see if we can find a way-," He stopped mid sentence with wide eyes. Natsu gave him a curious look. "My wallet, I can't find it. What the hell happened to it... It must have been that chick who ran into me. That little thief!" the boy cried as he ran out the restaurant with Natsu right behind him.

"Hey, you forgot to pay!" yelled the chef.

The lion owner ignored him planning to pay him after he captured his thief, and ran out the dinner, but as soon as he left he saw chaos erupt in the streets as people ran for their lives. "what the...?" the boy asked in awe of the scene before him.

"Run, run, the infamous pirate "lumber man" jack is here" yelled an islander

"Holy crap, that guy has a bounty of six million," someone else yelled.

'Ah man I got to get out of here' thought the boy, but as he prepared to leave he caught sight of the girl and yelled "Hey you, give me back my money." The girl slightly hesitated before taking of into a back alley "Damn why do they always run, come on Natsu lets go"

They chased her down and fortunately the back alley was a dead end. 'Shit, I'm stuck' the thief thought. The boy was slowly approaching her with a big grin on his face. "Haha you're trapped, now give me my money back and I'll leave"

"Um... what money mister?" she lied putting on her innocent face.

"Don't play games, I know it was you," he said slightly irritated by her.

The girl's face changed into a serious one and she said "look mister you don't know who you're dealing with,"

"Okay who am I dealing with?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Hey it's impolite not introducing yourself first" She stated.

"What, you're kidding right?" He asked, her lack of response answered his question. "Alright fine, my name is Sawada Tsunayosi or Tsuna for short, now you." He stated with a glare

She took a deep breath and yelled "I AM THE SUPER ULTIMATE GRAET NINJA YUFFIE!" She finished with a big grin.

"Oh is that all?" Tsuna asked bored.

"IS THAT ALL?! Maybe you didn't here me, I said I am the SUPER ULTI-" She was cut short when Tsuna covered her mouth with his hand.

"I don't need to hear you scream that again, it killed my ears the first time," Yuffie glared at this before her eyes widened and she grew pale. "Whats wrong, look I just my money and I'll lea-"

"Well, well what do we got here?" someone interrupted.

"W-who's there ?!" Tsuna turned and paled. He was here with a group of pirates. "lumberman" Jack was towering over them with a big grin on his face. The pirate was easily twice their size, with broad shoulders, a stern face under a bushy beard, wearing a black and red long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, also he had denim jeans and big boots, while carrying a wood ax Yuffie's size.

"W-wh-a-a-a-t-t d-do y-y-you w-w-a-an-t?" Tsuna stammered

"To take over this island as my home base mwhahahah!" He revealed

"But what about the people living here!" Yuffie yelled.

"They become my hostages," Jack said darkly

"I w-w-w-o-o-o-on-n-nt-t-tt-t l-l-le-e-e-e-t-t-t y-y-ou" Tsuna quivered out.'what am I saying this guy would rip me in half' Tsuna thought, while he shook in fear trying to stand his ground.

"You stop me! Bwhahahahah, LETS SEE YOU TRY!" He yelled as he lunged for Tsuna's neck.

"HIEEE-," Was all Tsuna could say before he was forcefully lifted off his feet and choked by Jack's free hand while the other held his ax.

"Well, what are you waiting for, HAHAHAHAHA!," The lumberman said as he squeezed tighter. Tsuan gasped for air, but found none, and let darkness over take him, falling unconscious. "What, is that all?" Jack yelled highly disappointed in the kid. "That was boring," Jack said, angrily throwing Tsuna out the alley and into a nearby wall making a horrible crashing sound.

"TSUNA!" Yuffie yelled. She had prayed the kid would put up a fight, but the boy had been outclassed from the start. "Look mister I don't plan on fighting back so please don't hurt me," Yuffie begged. 'there's to many of them and not enough space for me to fight back, damn this doesn't look.'

"Pf, fine, but now you're my prized hostage. Boys tie her up," Jack ordered as they left the alley.

Tsuna felt something rub up against his arm as he stirred. "What is that?" Tsuan wondered slowly opening his eyes and saw Natsu crestfallen trying to awaken his master. Hearing the sound, Natsu over excitedly jumped on his master and affectionately licked his face. "Good to see you to boy, but what happe-" Tsuna instantly remembered mid sentence. "Ah crap, we got to leave the island before he catches us!" Tsuna whaled as he ran away frantically, but stopped when he noticed that Natsu hadn't moved. "What's wrong Natsu?" He asked and saw Nasu's face, it was one that begged for help. "What, do you want me to do something?" Natsu nodded and took off in a random direction. "Hey, wait up," He yelled as he tried to keep up.

After five minutes of chasing, Tsuna found himself in town square and the sight he saw made him quiver in anger. People were tied up in the center of the plaza, most were bawling while few held it in, but they had a look that shattered Tsuna's heart, absolute fear. What angered him the most though was the fact that bodies covered in blood were littered on the floor as if they were garbage.

"JAAAACCCKKKKK!" Tsuna yelled. Said man was standing next to the people with his back facing Tsuna, slowly he started turning to face his caller.

"Oh, its just you," Lumberman Jack said with a hint of annoyance. "Let me guess, you came to become my hostage?" Most his men laughed at this while Tsuna just glared with shadowed eyes. " that look you giving me is starting to piss me off, maybe I should do something about that."

"I'm going to break you," Tsuna silently promised.

"Oh is that so, well maybe you might actually HIT ME THIS TIME!" Yelled the pirate captain as he charged. Tsuna calmy reached into his pocket and pulled a pill case. "Pills, don't make me laugh" The lumberman said as he lifted his ax. Tsuna took a pill out, looked at for a second before gulping it down. "TIME TO DIE!" Jack yelled as he brought down his ax.

"W-what, impossible" Jack stated bewildered. Tsuna had caught the ax with both hands cracking the ground beneath him, instantly an orange flame burst out his head causing Jack to jump back in shock. "Is that a dying will flame?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," was Tsuna's only replay.

"HAHAHAHAHA! This is great finally a challenge," Jack exclaimed.

Yuffie, who was currently tied up and watching the whole thing along with everyone else, was completely shocked and pissed off. 'What, tsuna had a dying will flame and didn't use it to protect me what a jerk, but damn this changes everything, he looks like he's on a whole other level... screw giving him his money back ,better than that, I'll let him be my first mate!' Yuffie thought excitedly. While she thought her "great" idea, people continued to watch the fight that would determine their lives.

Wasting little time, Tsuna drew his fist back and rushed jack. Jack swung his ax, but tsuna jumped over it and threw his fist forward, blocked it with his arm, then grabbed Tsuna's hand and tossed him to a nearby building. Tsuna flipped right before hit the wall and planted his feet on them.

"tch, looks like you got skill," Jack said as tsuna dropped to the ground.

"is that all?" Tsuna asked.

"huh?"

"I asked if thats all,"

"bwhahahaha you got some balls kid, its a shame I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" He yelled as they both charged each other. The lumber man swung his ax down, Tsuna barely dogded back, before jumping on the ax, ran up the base of it, then leaped and slammed his knee into the lumber man's face. The force of it caused Jack to fly back and crash into the ground.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He yelled as he got up and started swinging savagely at tsuna, but no matter how fast he swung, tsuna was always out of reach.

"What wrong ?" Tsuna mocked.

The lumberman roared in frustration , before he pulled off an evil smirk and yelled "Dodge this," swinging his ax. Tsuna easily jumped out the way, but his eyes widened in fear as he saw the ax flying right for tried to twist out of the way, but it was in vain, the ax had impaled itself into Tuna's left shoulder.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Tsuna screamed in pain as he fell to his knee's. He tightly clutched the ax forcefully pulling it out. Tsuna shut his eyes tight, trying to ignore the screams of his shoulder. It was was finally out, but the damage had been done, tsuna tossed the bloody ax away. He forced his body to stand and prepared himself for the slowly approaching pirate captian.

"Whats wrong?" Jack mocked exactly the same as the teen did to him. Jack calmly walked over and picked up his ax. "Any last words punk?"

"I'm still going to smash you into the ground,?" Tsuna said with a smirk keeping his composure. "You think some half ass attack like that would hurt me, trust me I've been through a lot worst,"

Jack's eye twitched in anger before he brought his ax down on the teen "DIE!" He yelled. Tsuna dodged to his left, letting the ax shatter the ground, before he sent an intense fist straight into jack's stomach. The lumberman coughed up blood and dropped to his knees.

"You're done," tsuna said quietly.

"WHRAAAAAAAA!" Jack yelled. In blind rage, he jumped up and threw his arm back, before slamming his forearm across tsuna's neck, with shocked eyes, tsuna took the blow full force. He went flying back, while jacked chased the after the airborne kid. All tsuna could do was raise his fist in defense, right before the savage charged into him and slammed them into a bulding, causing an explosion of debris.

"TTSSSSUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA AAAAA!" Yuffie screamed.

"BWHAHAHAHAH! HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT, HUH KID!" Jack yelled waiting for a response, all he heard was the ruble that hadn't been cleared. "I guess you're dead, finally," said the lumberman as he started to stumble away. "Now, where's my ax?" wondered Jack.

"RIGHT HERE!" Yelled Tsuna as ran out the dust, ax in hand.

"WHAT?!" Jack yelped, and for the first time since the fight started his showed fear.

"WRHAAAA!" Tsuna cried as he did a spin jump and cut through Jack's chest. With a thundering sound, the ax cleaved into its master.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Jack screamed, for a while he just stood there and gasped for air thinking his last thoughts, then he started to take slow, heavy steps towards tsuna. The kid just looked on with his hair covering his eyes. After a final step Jack collapsed only inches away from the victor.

'It's finally over' Tsuna thought as the flame left his head and he blacked out, completely strained from the ordeal.

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi is from final fantasy 7 and kingdom hearts

**Thanks for reading, please leave review for anything you liked or hated.**


End file.
